The Moon and The Sun
by otakugeek939
Summary: Sorry I suck at summaries! :) My Very First Fanfic please READ, REVIEW and ENJOY! :D
1. Chapter 1: New Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and any of it's Characters**

**Chapter 1: New Student**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"All right class today we have a new transfer student" said the teacher with blonde hair.

The class groaned in irritation because of their overjoyed adviser "Naru, is the transfer student a handsome boy or an ugly bitch?"

says a girl with curly green hair

"Oh c'mon Sumire stop it! No use in calling the transfer student a bitch cause you're not even sure if she is a he or a she" said Koko with a mocking tone "And besides even if it turns out to be a she you don't need to worry about her being your rival because you really don't have a chance with Natsume-san and Ruka-san to begin with" said Kitsuneme and Mochiage with a teasing tone."Oh SHUT UP! You rascals!" Sumire said with irritation evident in her voice.

**Mikan's POV**

I heard Narumi-sensei explain to those brats

that they will have a new classmate. And there I was standing in the hallway staring into those two big doors in front of me waiting for Narumi-sensei's signal for me to come in and introduce myself when suddenly I heard some girl say "Naru, is the transfer student a handsome boy or an ugly bitch?" Seriously?! Me? A bitch? Oh C'mon, a while ago she IS the ONE who sounded like a bitch and not just a bitch but a SLUT! Just what the hell's wrong with this school and it's students?!

I waited there,standing in the hallway while listening to the arguments of those brats. It's been half an hour and I am really not a patient person "Hey, Sensei" I called him from the outside and told him "if you're not gonna introduce me to my class then maybe I'll just skip" the certain brunette said, irritation evident in her voice.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Sensei" a voice of a girl said then the whole class kept quiet and listened to her "if you're not gonna introduce me to my class then maybe I'll just skip" Realization hit Narumi "Oh I'm so sorry Mikan-chan I totally forgot about you, I'm really sorry for making you wait for about half an hour" the blonde teacher said with an apologetic tone

"You may now come inside Mikan-chan" As Narumi told the brunette to come in the doors bursted open and revealed a bishoujo with a brunette hair that reached her waist and she has a beautiful hazel brown orbs she's perfect but she has this stoic face on her ."Damn it,why does she have to be a beautiful girl?!" Sumire mumbled to herself

**Koko's POV**

As I hear the voice of the transfer student, I suddenly remembered all those times that I spent with my chilhood friend and at the same time my first crush. It was like I was floating in cloud 9. Then I was out of my trance when the doors burst open revealing a brunette bishoujo, the love of my life, the girl I spent all of my childhood with. then suddenly my brain was smoking and erupting because of all the questions in my mind

**Normal POV**

"I'm Sakura Mikan and I am 10, I have the nullification alice and other more but those are a secret so PLEASE don't ask me about it, right now I am in Special Ability class and Ðangerous ability class

The whole class gasped in horror when they heard the brunette say that she has more than one alice and that she is in 2 ability type class and to top it all she is in the Dangerous ability type

"Don't worry guys cause' right now I will be staying at Special ability type. I had an agreement with someone that I will only transfer in the Dangerous ability type when I become a middle-schooler." said the brunette.

The class sighed a sigh of relief when they heard that. "Oh, and one more thing please don't tell anyone about what you heard today especially about my alices! Got it?" Mikan said with a threatening voice. "H..h..HAI! " The class replied stuttering because they were terrified.

**Koko's POV**

When I heard her say her name my jaw dropped, I mean it literary cause I was really shocked. Is she really Mikan? Is she the Mikan I used to know? Why is she so terrifying? Did she change with that little time we are seperated ? Well it's been 5 years, that is not considered short time but still, in those five years she totally changed from the crybaby I used to know, to a cool but terrifying bishoujo.

I am really confused right now. And the overflowing thoughts of my classmates isn't helping me at all. Damn it I can't hear Mikan's thoughts. Why does this class have to be so noisy! Well I guess it's because of her Nullification Alice that's why I can't read her mind.

When I looked at her our eyes met. Her eyes really is beatiful it's like she is looking into my soul with those hazel orbs of her. "It's been a long time Koko! I really missed you, if possible can you tour me around the school to make up for all those years?" He heard the voice of the brunette. Wait? What? I can finally read her mind? "Not really cause it's more like a telepathy" the brunette said answering the question in Koko's mind "Oh I see, I missed you to Mi-chan." Said Koko with his goofy smile

**Mikan's POV**

As my eyes wonder around the classroom to look for someone familiar if ever there is one, My eyes landed to a certain sandy haired boy and our eyes met. Then I read his mind and I smirked at his thought. He still can't fully control his alice and now his having a hard time!

Guess we have to make up for our time lost together I thought to myself. Then I sent him a telepathic message (A/N. I'm so sorry but I'm to lazy to write it again so please just read it again.)

And I heard him reply "Oh I see, I missed you to Mi-chan" I smirked at the nickname he called me and he smiled with his goofy smile. Then an idea pop out of my mind and I smirked at the idea. With that idea in my mind I whispered something to Narumi-sensei.

Koko's POV

The class was suddenly quiet when they saw Mikan whispering something to Narumi-sensei. It's like Mikan is planning something because of the smirk in her face. Then after a while Narumi-sensei nodded in agreement to her idea.

**Narumi's POV**

I was startled when Mikan-chan suddenly pulled me and whispered something to me "Narumi-sensei can you please let Yome-san be my partner and seatmate?" I heard her say then suddenly she looked at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Cause Sensei he is my only friend here and I don't want to be a lone wolf here" she continued and I just nodded in agreement to her offer cause I know that she doesn't trust just anybody and it takes a while to earn her trust. And I'm really weak with those kind of eyes.

**Normal POV**

"Ok class enough with those chit-chat's I will announce Mikan-chan's partner and seatmate but before that Anna-chan can you please transfer beside Nonoko-chan's seat?" Anna transferred to her designated seat and smiled at Nonoko-chan "Finally were seatmates Anna-chan" the girl with the navy blue hair said "Hai Nonoko-chan!" Answered the girl with pink wavy hair.

Then the blonde teacher said "Not just that Anna-chan cause starting today Nonoko-chan will be your partner cause she still doesn't have a partner" the two girls squealed in excitement when suddenly the girl earlier asked "Naru-sensei if Umenomiya-san will be the partner of Ogasawara-san then who will be the partner of Yome-san?" Sumire said with a suspicious tone.

"Don't worry about that Sumire-chan because starting today Koko-kun's partner will be Mikan-chan" Narumi continued "Now Mikan-chan you may now seat beside Koko-kun, okay class FREE TIME because we have a transfer student you may use this time to get to know her, adiue." Sumire mumbled to herself "As I thought she is a slut, her target is Koko"

Mikan walked to her seat as Narumi-sensei waltz out of the classroom. The class became noisy when their teacher walked out of the classroom.

**Mikan's POV**

As Narumi-sensei walked out of the classroom my classmates became so noisy. I walked to where Koko is and I read his mind "Yes! Were gonna be partners! And we are also seatmates, what more can I ask for?!" I chuckled when I heard his thoughts

It seems that he noticed me chuckling cause his wide grin turned into a small frown

**Normal POV**

When Mikan reached her seat the boy with the sandy hair pouted "Unfair! You can read my mind while I can't read yours because of your nullification alice" the girl smirk at his childish behavior "Oh my, I'm sorry?" Said the brunette with a teasing tone.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't Gakuen Alice and any of it's Characters.**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

* * *

**Koko's POV**

"Mou, Mi-chan we haven't seen each other for 5 years and this is how you treat me?" Koko said while pouting.. Mikan just laughed at his childish behavior. "Go..Gomen Koko i..it's ju..just that yo..u..you're s..s..so fu..fun to tease" Mikan said between her laughs Koko finally gave up and joined Mikan laughing because of their childishness.

**Normal POV**

When the gang heard Mikan and Koko laughing they went to their seats to introduce theirselves. The members of the group are Anna, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, Mochiage, Yuu, Hotaru,Sumire, Ruka and Natsume but Natsume and Ruka didn't approach the two to introduce theirselves because they already know Koko and that Natsume is not interested to know the girl, while Ruka's reason is that he is to shy to approach the certain brunette.

**Mikan's POV**

I was laughing with Koko when I noticed that a group of people is approaching us. I stopped laughing then Koko realized that I stopped laughing then he looked at me with his eyes full of concern, he looked at the direction where I was looking at then whispered to me with his reassuring voice "Don't worry Mikan they are nice are my friends, you can trust them"

I sighed "guess I'll trust them since you trust them so much" I said with a reassuring smile "I'll introduce you to them" said Koko "No need Koko, cause they will do the introductions that's why they're going here right?" Said Mikan with a sarcasm "r...right! I'm sorry"

The two continued laughing until the group talked to them."Hi Sakura-san" said the girl with navy blue hair "if possible can we be friends?" Continued the girl with pink wavy hair. Mikan smiled her most sincere smile and answered "Sure! Why not? By the way you can call me Mikan-chan cause I'm not really comfortable being called Sakura, I prefer Mikan"

"Ok, by the way I'm Nonoko" the girl with navy blue hair said "and this girl with pink wavy hair is Anna-chan, and that one who look like Koko beside Anna-chan is Kitsuneme" she continued

"Hi Mikan-chan, nice to meet you" said Anna "Yo, nice to meet you" said Kitsuneme. "Hi Mikan-chan, I am Tobita Yuu but they call me Inchou because I'm the class president" the boy with glasses said "I'm hotaru, nice to meet you" said the girl with raven hair

**Mikan's POV**

"This boy beside me is Mochiage-kun and that girl beside Hotaru-chan is Sumire" Nonoko introduced the two and smiled at me.. I smiled in return "Nice to meet you all"

"Wait were not done yet with the introductions" Koko said with a grin. I looked at him with a confuse look then asked him "What do you mean Koko? Nonoko-chan just finished introducing all your friends." Koko answered "not ALL cause you still don't know the two hearthrob's in the school"

"Two hearthrobs? That means their popular right?" Koko nodded in response "if their popular how come they are your friends?" Koko's grin turned into a small frown " HEY! What do you mean by that?!" Asked Koko while pretending to be Hurt. We all laughed because of his childishness.

**Sumire's POV**

When we are talking with Mikan and Koko I realized that she is not like what I think she is then after we calmed ourselves after laughing I introduced Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun to her "Mikan, those two in the backseat are Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun." She nodded then I continued "the one with the blonde hair is Ruka-kun and the one with a raven hair is Natsume-kun". "Oh, I see" is what she said

I thought to myself "that's all? That's all her reaction is?! Nothing like OH MY GOD THOSE TWO ARE SO SEXY?!" I sighed "I guess she really is just an innocent girl, I feel guilty for calling her a bitch" I mutter to myself.

**Mikan's POV**

I was startled when Sumire suddenly talked to me. "Didn't expect that she'd talk to me" I thought to myself then I heard Koko chuckling beside me. "Great! Look what happens when I let my guard down, someone would immediately read my mind." I said with sarcasm and with a mocking tone.

"G..go..Gomen ne Mikan" said koko between his laughs. I sighed "it's okay. So how about you tour me now? I'm really excited to go to central town! I want to eat Howalons!" Mikan said the last sentence loudly. Well not loud enough to be heard by the whole class but it is loud enough to be heard by her newly found friends

**Normal POV**

They all laughed with what Mikan were laughing nonstop. And loud enough to gather the attention of the whole class. They stopped laughing when they realized that the whole class was staring at them.

After a while Mikan stood up and grabbed Koko "Sorry guys but we have to do something for a while, see you later" said Mikan while dragging Koko out of the classroom "Be back at Lunck ok?" Said Anna and the others "Sure! Kitsu save some burgers for me ok?" Koko said while being dragged by Mikan

They all laughed at what they saw because The almighty prankster Koko is being bossed around by some girl. "Sure Koko but don't be late cause I might eat it" kitsu said with smirk.

**Koko's POV**

I was being dragged by Mikan in my Shirt when I noticed that the floor isn't smooth anymore but instead it's rough and hot then I realized that were not in the hallway anymore but instead were in the school grounds. "Ow..ow..ow.. Hot..hot my ass is bleeding from the heat and roughness of the ground" Koko said while pretending to cry.

Mikan stopped walking "Oh c'mon Koko don't over react okay? Here stand up" Mikan said while stretching her arm to my reach and helping me stand up. I glady took her offer and I told her "thank you, Yukihara-sama!" She glared at me when I said that name. And I smiled sheepishly at her while saying "Gomen ne"

**Mikan's POV**

I sighed "it's okay Koko but please never ever call me by that name when I'm here ok?! Or do you want me to get in trouble?" I asked the last sentence with a teasing tone but I think he didn't notice because his smile was suddenly replaced with a frown and his eyes was full of guilt "of course not! I'm sorry, I promise I won't call you by that name again" he said with full of gulit evident in his tone.

"Koko it's okay, I was just joking when I said that you want me to get in trouble. So cheer up okay?" I said with a reassuring smile. Koko just nodded and they started to tour the whole Academy.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry cause I'm not really good at showing their expessions but still I'll try harder!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and any of it's Characters.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Koko's POV**

We are walking side by side, our hands intertwined. To others we may look like a happy couple but to us we are just best friends. I'm happy even if were just friends but sometimes I feel like I want more.

I was thinking how I loved spending time with Mikan when I remembered her introduction earlier. " I am Sakura Mikan and I am 10 I have the Nullification alice and other more..."

Wait. Did she just say that she have more than one alice?! Come to think of it she can read my mind and she can also send me telepathic messages. Does that mean that her two other alices are Mind -reading and Telepathy?! Then what is the ones? Just how many alice does she have? Come on Brain! Think! Think!

When I was thinking I heard a chuckle coming from my girl best friend then I realized that we were no longer walking. "What's so funny Mi-chan?" I asked dumbly cause my brain is ready to explode any minute now and I can't afford to think any longer.

**Mikan's POV**

I chuckled when I realized that Koko is thinking something and that he stopped walking. he looks so cute when he's trying to find out something. Wait did I just call him cute? Oh gosh what am I thinking he's my boy best friend I shouldn't think like this! anyway I should put away these thoughts for now.

Then I read Koko's mind and I chuckled again but this time I think he noticed me chuckling cause he looked at me and asked dumbly "What's so funny Mi-chan?"

I answered him with a teasing tone "Your troubled and confused look is very funny, well I guess I'll have to explain everything to you cause you're really troubled by it"

"What?! you really weren't planning on telling me in the first place?" Koko asked pouting "hihihi.. Just kidding I was really planning to but we never really had the chance to have some privacy." I said with a grin

"So? Spill it!" Koko said excitement evident in his voice. "Woah. Woah. Chill Mr." I continued "you're too excited Koko we'll talk about it later in our room where we have a privacy" I finished with a smirk in my face.

**Koko's POV**

"Oh I see. Sorry" I said smiling sheepishly. Then realization hit me. "What do you mean OUR room?! Your gonna sleep in my room? And what's with that smirk? I have a bad feeling about that smirk of yours" she laughed so hard when she saw my reaction. She laughed for about 5 minutes then I think she saw me being irritated when she stopped laughing.

**Mikan's POV**

"Sorry Koko it's just that your reaction was priceless it's so funny!" I said while trying to hold my laughter Koko pouted "Mikan I'm serious here!" I bursted laughing when I can't hold it anymore and said "Well my dear friend your face tells the opposite"I stopped laughing and explained him what I mean by OUR room

"Anyway what I'm trying to say is that Uncle Kazumi told me that starting today we will be living together so that I won't be bored and that someone is there to make sure I go to school, but don't worry about the room Uncle made sure that we can get all we need in our room that's why he renovated the three remaining rooms in the third floor to make a small house for us" I said with a smile on my face.

**Koko's POV**

"So you're telling me we have our own rooms there? And kitchen, and living room?" I asked excitedly. "Yup, isn't it great? " Mikan answered with excitement evident in her voice too.

I looked into my wristwatch and I panicked when I saw that it's 5 minutes past lunch time "Oh crap. We should hurry to the cafeteria if we want to be the first in line" I said while dragging Mikan by her hand before rushing to the cafeteria..

**In the Cafeteria**

**Normal POV**

When the two students reached the cafeteria nobody is in there yet "No ones here yet Koko! Class is still ongoing and you dragged me here just so you can feed your hungry stomach immediately" said the brunette. "Hehehe.. Gomen gomen" said the sandy haired boy while smiling sheepishly.

**~Ring~Ring~Ring~**

Then the bell suddenly rang and it's time for lunch. "Well at least were just 5 minutes early, better fix that watch Koko." said the brunette. Then they bought their lunch and sat together waiting for the other's to come.

**In the Classroom**

**Normal POV**

"Where the hell is Koko?" Kitsu said irritation evident in his voice. "Calm down Kitsu, you know Koko right if it's him I'm sure he's already in the cafeteria waiting for us" Anna said trying to calm her boyfriend.

"Why don't we just go there at once? Besides there's only 5 minutes left before the lunch, no one will care right? and it's only free period" Mochiage said

"What do you mean no one will care? Inchou cares, you Baka!" Sumire said "that's right. Do you want Yuu to get in trouble because of us?" A girl with navy blue hair said. "Chill Nonoko! I was just suggesting some opinion here.." Mochiage said.

~Ring~Ring~Ring~

"Finally! Time for lunch! if ever I see Koko in the cafeteria munching some burgers without me I'm really gonna punch him" Kitsu said. His friends just sighed at how childish he acts.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and any of it's Characters.**

**Chapter :4**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

We were waiting for the whole gang to arrive while eating fries when suddenly Koko spoke "So how's Aunt Yuka?" He asked with a tone like he is doubting whether to ask this or not.

Then I assured him that it's okay to ask that with one of my best smile and told him "She's doing fine Koko, no need to worry." He sighed out of relief when I answered his question. And after a while we are in an awkward silence. God I hate having awkward silence especially with him. It's the second time and I don't want it to happen again.

The first one was back in grade 1 when he suddenly barged into my room without knocking cause he said he had a surprise for me. Do you know what happened when he barged into my room? Well of course not so I'll tell you.

At that time I just got out of the bathroom and I was putting my undies then he saw me naked and after that his face and my face was so red and I was so embarrassed that I just threw the closest thing in my reach to his face and guess what? It turned out that the closest thing was my panty. How fortunate don't you think? After that we've been awkward with each other for a week.

Anyway back to the story... Were still waiting and it's been 5 minutes since this silence began and I can't take it anymore "Ko-" As I was about to call his name the gang appeared and I was cut off by Kitsu "Yo, my boy best friend Koko, having some quality time with our little Mikan here?!" Kitsu said with a playful tone.

**"BAKA!"**

"Ow, what was that for Hotaru-san?" Asked Kitsu. "For being an idiot and for not reading the atmosphere." Hotaru said with irritation in her voice. "Oh... I see.." Kitsu said understanding the situation.

**"BAKA"**

"Hotaru-san can you please stop hitting me with the baka gun?!"

"No! Not until you shut-up" Hotaru said with a smirk.

The gang laughed at how Kitsu was acting. And I was relieved when I realized that the awkward atmosphere was finally lifted. I sent a telepathic message to Hotaru "thanks Hotaru" she was startled at first to hear my voice in her head but understood it at once cause she is the Almighty Hotaru right? then she replied "No problem Mikan."

When were almost done with our lunch I decided that I will just skip the 4 remaining classes and head back to my dorm instead.

"Uhmmm... Guys I think I'm not feeling too good, maybe I'll just go back to my room."

**Normal POV**

"We can take you to the infirmary instead." Kitsu said. "Thanks but No thanks, it's okay I just need to rest for a while." Mikan said with a reassuring smile. "Are you sure Mikan-chan?" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison. "It's okay, I'm really fine" answered Mikan

**"BAKA"**

"O..oww, what was that for Hotaru-san?" Koko asked. "Accompany Mikan to her room you are the best friend right? You should act like one" Hotaru said irritatedly. "You don't have to tell me that cause I know what to do"

Koko answered with full of confidence.

**"BAKA" "BAKA" "BAKA"**

" What are you being confident for?!" Hotaru asked. "Nothing" Koko answered with his goofy grin. "Anyway can you please stop hitting me with your Baka-gun?" Koko said pleadingly

"No"

"Please Hotaru-sama cause it hurts like hell"

**"BAKA".** "don't call me -sama-"

"Ok... Then Please Hotaru-san."

"Well I guess I'll forgive you today"

"Thanks Hotaru-sama"

"BAKA"

"Wahhh! Gomenasai!"

The gang just laughed until the bell rang signaling the students to go back to their classrooms.

**~RING~RING~RING~**

"Well see you later after class Mikan" Hotaru said. "Hmmm.. Maybe tomorrow is better don't you think? Cause you're already tired after class and you'll have lots of homework to do right?" Mikan replied with a smirk. Hotaru just nodded in response understanding what Mikan said. Everyone was confused at the conversation of the two but they just decided to let it slip cause they're gonna be late for their next class.

**Koko's POV**

I was surprised to see Mikan and Hotaru getting along well. "Didn't expect that to happen" I thought to myself. "So? Should we go now?" I asked Mikan. "Sure, I have lots of things to tell you" she said. "And a lot of things to explain" I continued. "Guess so." She answered while smiling sheepishly

**Mikan's POV**

When we got back into our dorm Koko was very surprised at what he saw "is it really that surprising?" I asked him with a bored tone. Then he answered excitedly "Yes. yes it is"

"Oh c'mon, get used to it you're going to live here until we graduate. Well to tell you the truth I am also surprised cause I didn't think that it will look so great." I said.

The room was so spacious and everything we need is in there. It's so perfect. The kitchen, the living room, our bedrooms and inside our bed rooms we have our own bathroom but of course there is also a bathroom and comfort room outside our rooms. We also have our own television, computer, laptops and a fridge in our room and just like the bathroom we also have these gadgets and electronics outside our rooms.

**Normal POV**

"I guess Uncle really did his best to satisfy us"

"I think so too Mi-chan"

"How about we go thank him tomorrow morning before class?"

"Sure. Anyway Mikan would you mind explaining things now? We already have the privacy that you always wanted"

"Well it's a very long story."

"Is 10 hours not enough?"

"Koko, I think it's more than enough"

"Then what are you waiting for? Spill it"

"Hmmm... Where should I begin?"

"Since the day I left."

"What?! You mean I'm going to tell you everything that happened when you were gone in those 5 years?"

"Chill Mikan! Don't need to shout okay?"

"Anyway what I'm about to tell you is a top secret okay? I'm only going to tell you the important parts got it?"

"Yes Ma,am"

**Mikan's POV**

I laughed at how Koko was acting. He's really taking it seriously. "Mikan do you mind telling me what's so funny?" Koko said with a playful tone. "Everything about you is so funny especially you're face when you're serious." I said with the same playful tone that he had.

"Haha.. Very Funny Mi-chan" he said with a mocking tone. "Calm down Mr. I'm just kidding." I said with a serious tone.

"Anyway Koko, How about we start now?"

"Sure Mi-chan cause I'm dying to know the truth."

"Koko I said stop exaggerating!"

"H...h...hai go..gomena-sai

**~Flashback~**

**Mikan's POV**

"Koko! Koko! Koko! Where are you going? Don't leave me alone! I thought you promised me that we will be together forever?! Are you going to break your promise? Are you telling me that it is all a lie?!" I said while crying with my eyes glued on the ground...

Then when I was crying my heart out, I noticed Koko going in my direction. Then he kneeled in front of me and smiled at me reassuringly. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs and said with his goofy grin "It's okay Mi-chan you don't have to worry because I will never ever leave you alone. This separation will be just for a while but I promise you that I'll come here at once when I graduate and we will be together forever. I will never lie to you Mi-chan, you can trust me!"

"Promise? Can I trust you on this one?" I asked a little confused on what is happening. "Hai! You can count on me!" Koko said confidently. "Then why do you have to leave? Is the school here not enough for you? Do you really want to study in Tokyo so badly? Why?! Answer me!" I said finally understanding the whole thing.

"Mikan Calm down! Calm down! I'll answer your questions one at a time okay? First I don't want to leave you and the town but I have no choice cause I'm an Alice and I am not normal like you. Second I'm not leaving because of the school and besides the school here is more than enough for me. Third I don't want to study in Tokyo. Then lastly I don't want to do all this but I don't have a choice cause if I continue to stay here you might get hurt! And I don't want that to happen" Koko finished while crying.

"He really doesn't want to leave me and yet here I am speaking ill of him. I didn't even knew how he really felt. I'm such a loser. I'm not worthy to be his friend. I'm such a selfish brat!" I burst out crying at my thoughts cause it's all true. I never realized it until now.

"Mikan it's okay! I hate seeing you cry so Please stop crying you're not a loser nor selfish and most of all you are worthy to be my bestfriend."

I was shocked to hear him answer my doubts in my head "Koko How did you-" I was cut off by Koko when he put his index finger in my lips. "Shhh! I told you didn't I? I'm not normal that's why I can't stay here. So please understand. Mikan will you wait for me?"

"Sure I will wait for you so promise me that you'll come back alive okay?" I said while wiping the tears in Koko's eyes.

"Of course my dear bestfriend, I promise!" Koko said confidently. Then after that we burst out laughing because of all the drama that we made. While we were laughing a Man in black approached us and whispered something to Koko. "Yome-sama it's time to go."

"I Guess we won't see each other for a while Mikan but please take good care of yourself."

"Sure Koko! Take care! You should send me a letter once in a while okay?"

"Hai Mi-chan! Jaa nee!"

"Sayonara BAKA!"

**~after 8 months~**

**Normal POV**

"MIKAN! MIKAN! Get down here right now!" Yuka yelled irritatedly. "Okay MOM I'm coming! CALM DOWN will you?" Mikan yelled with the same tone of voice like her Mom. "Geez, Mikan ever since Koko left you've become so irresponsible,cold,rude and sad! Is it because he doesn't send you a letter?" Yuka asked with concern on her voice.

"Mom! I already told you a hundred times that it's not like that! I'm a strong girl and I can handle this I'm giving the cold shoulder to others cause I'm trying to be cautious! I will never trust others so easily again!"

"Mikan it's okay to trust others cause I know that in the future you will need them. It's not right to live you're life alone. So please try to open up with the others"

"Easier said than done!" Mikan muttered to herself.

"I heard that Missy."

"Okay Mom, if you insist, I'll try my best to trust others"

"Now that's better. Now come here and sit down let's eat our breakfast before it gets cold."

"Hai, okaa-san!"

**~after 2 years~**

**Mikan's POV**

**-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-**

"Coming, please wait for a while." I yelled in top of my lungs.

"Good Morning, are you Ms. Mikan Yukihara?" The guy who I recognized to be the Mailman asked. "Why yes I am! How can I help you?" I asked with an excited voice.

"I have a very important package for you from a student in the elite school Gakuen Alice."

"Oh really?! Where is it? Can I have it now?"

"Of course Ma,am! here you go, please sign here and it's all yours."

"Thank you!" I slammed the door closed and rushed to my room to open the package at once.I wonder what it is. I can't wait to open it. As I was about to open it I heard tho doorbell rang again.

**-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-**

"Mom! I think we have a visitor." I yelled so that she can hear my voice. Then she yelled back "Honey, there's no one there when I opened the door." I heard footsteps approaching my room and when I looked up I saw Mom with an excited expression. "Hmmm... I think someone is happy!" She said with a teasing tone.

"Well Mom sad to say but I'm not happy."

"Huh? But why"

"Cause I'm overjoyed right now!"

"So? Is it from Koko?"

"I still don't know Mom cause I'm just about to open it."

"Let me help you with that sweetie."

As we are opening the box I had this bad feeling inside me, I don't really know but maybe I'm just nervous and excited. Is it really from Koko? Or is it from someone else?.

"Done! I have cut all the ribbons, you may now open it sweetie."

"Uh.. s..sure."

**-BOOM-BOOM-**

" *coughs* MOM! Mom are you okay?! Speak to me! *coughs* Don't die on me! Please!"

" *coughs* I'm okay sweetie, don't worry I won't leave you alone. I just need some rest."

What should I do? Mom and I are covered in blood, wounds and bruises. I can't go out like this. Oh I know! Where's the phone? The phone! Damnit it's downstairs. I don't have the strength to go down.

**-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-**

Great! We can ask that person for help. " IT'S OPEN! PLEASE HELP US!" I shouted as loud as I can. Then after a while I heard footsteps. "HELP! HELP!" I shouted again.

"Mikan, I wi..will p..protect yo..y..you no mat..matter what!"

"It's okay Mom I had asked for help already."

Then I heard a very familiar voice "it's been a long time don't you think Yuka?"

I know this voice! This is the voice of the most irritating and disgusting Man in the whole world.

"KUONJI!" Mom and I shouted in unison.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Mom said fuming with anger.

"is that how you treat you're old friend?" He said with sarcasm.

"Friend my ass! Get the hell out of here you asshole!" Mom snapped.

"Calm down my friend" Kuonji answered with a mocking tone.

"SHUT UP! What do you want from us? What are you doing here?!"

"Whatever! I'm just here to finish you off and to make your little daughter my toy!"

"She doesn't have an Alice!" Mom protested.

"I know! That's why I'll have more fun torturing her cause she can't fight back!"

"Oh No you won't!"

"Oh Yes I will Yuka, Yes I will!"

I was thinking of a way to escape when I saw Kuonji approaching Mom and I think he's gonna use his so called Alice. Then without thinking I rushed to Mom's side.

"STOP!" When I shouted I felt like there's a power inside me that just bursted out. As I open my eyes I found Kuonji lying on the ground dumbfounded.

I don't want to take more risks so I took this opportunity to escape and carried Mom in my back. "It's okay sweetie, you should leave me here I'm just being a burden to you. Escape by yourself!" Mom said with tears running down her eyes.

"No Mom! I won't leave you alone we can do this together! I'm okay this is just a piece of cake to me!" I finished while grinning. Truth be told this isn't a piece of cake. My legs are already screaming of pain but still I continued to run and run until I reached the house of the Hyuugas. I knocked non-stop until Aunt Kaoru opened the door.

"Help us!" I mutter before collapsing in her doorstep. "Oh My! Mikan, Yuka, what happened?!" Was the last words I heard from her before falling asleep.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Yuka! Yuka! Are you okay?!" I said with full of concern. "Kaoru-senpai, H...h..e..e..help u..u..us." Yuka said between her breaths

I carried Yuka and Mikan inside my house and tend to there wounds.

**Mikan's POV**

Where? Where am I? Ohhh.. I'm in Aunt kaoru's house. I remember now, I received a package and inside the package there was a bomb then when I opened the box it exploded then we escaped from Kuonji. "KUONJI!" Just hearing and saying his name makes me angry.

"Nee-chan? Nee-chan daijobu?" A familiar voice said. Then I turned to face the owner of the voice and when I saw who it was my tears started to pour.

All the tears I've been holding back all this time suddenly poured and turned to loud sobs.

"A...Aoi! I w..was so sca...scared! I thought M...Mom and I do..doesn't have a ch..cha..chance to es..escape him.." I finished between my sobs.

"It's okay now Onee-chan. Aunt Yuka is also safe. So you don't have to worry. You may rest."

**~To Be Continued~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of it's Characters.**

**Chapter: 5**

* * *

**~Continuation of Flashback~**

**Yuka's POV**

Mikan?! Mikan?! Where are you Mikan?! "YUKA! YUKA! WAKE UP!" I was awaken by the concerned voice of Kaoru-senpai. "Yuka what was your dream? What happened? Where did you get this wounds? Tell me everything."

"Senpai! Mikan has an Alice!" After I said that I broke out into loud sobs. "I can't protect her and instead she was the one who protected me! I thought she's gonna be a normal child but-"

"Yuka it's okay.. Calm down" senpai said while patting my head then she continued "it's gonna be alright.. Mikan having an Alice is inevitable cause both her parents has one. And besides, Mikan is a very strong girl I'm sure she can handle it." Kaoru-senpai finished then wiped my tears with her thumbs. "Yuka where did you get this wounds?" Senpai asked with concern.

"KUONJI!" I said with gritted teeth and with a tone of digust. Then I heard Kaoru-senpai gasp in horror. "WHAT?! How? When? Where? Why?" She asked with horror.

"Senpai Calm down will ya." I rolled my eyes at her cause I should be the one panicking not her. Well I kind of understand why but still. "I don't know how he find us but I know one thing for sure and it's the fact that were moving to another country."

"No Mom! Were not leaving this country and I mean it! I'm so sick of that bastard! It's time we teach him a lesson." Mikan interrupted us with her sudden outburst.

"Mikan! didn't I tell you that eavesdropping is bad?!" I snap

"Sorry Mom but I didn't do it on purpose."

"Anyway were leaving this country whether you like it or not. Cause there's no way you can defeat him on your own!" I yelled at her and tried to hide the concern in my voice but I guess I failed when her frown turned into a smile.

"It's okay Mom! I can do this, WE can do this! You're worrying to much."

"Bu-"

"Mom I'm a big girl now and I have an ALICE right?" She said confidently.

"How did you-"

"Yuka, just believe in your daughter okay? I know she can do it!" Kaoru-senpai cut me off.

"FINE!" I said with irritation in my voice then I continued "Anyway can I talk now? Cause I just realized that you've been cutting me off whenever I have something to say!" I finished while feigning to be hurt... Then we all started to laugh.

**Mikan's POV**

"Aunt Kaoru can you please teach me how to use my Alice properly?"

"I'd love too Mikan!"

"And can you please tell me everything about Alice and the elite school for gifted children whom they call ALICE?"

"With pleasure my Dear!"

Then after a while Aunt Kaoru and I started our very own special training which lasted for about 7 hours.

"Nee-chan, Okaa-san, it's time for dinner."

"Just a minute Aoi." I said while panting."Mikan I think were done for the day." Aunt Kaoru said with a dismissing tone.

"FINE!" I don't want to eat, I don't have an appetite cause right now all I want to do is train myself to improve my Alice. Aunt Kaoru told me that she has the Life Shortening Type and that she has a son with the same type and kind of Alice which is Fire Alice.

"MIKAN!"

"Coming Mom."

Wait a minute, during our training how many times did she used her Alice?! Oh Gosh! Well I think she used it 10x. Using her Alice 10x isn't that bad right?! Oh who am I kidding? That's not bad cause that's the WORST. Shit! I have to think of other ways to train my Alice.

"Mikan! If you don't come here at once I'll change my mind about you going to Alice Academy!"

"I'm sorry Mom! I'll be right there, just a minute."

Aunt Kaoru said that I should enroll there when I reach the age of 10. Hmmm... I wonder why. Anyway that means I'll have 3 years to train and improve myself and my Alice. That's it! I know what to do now!

"Wow! Mom, this steak is so delicious!"

"Glad you liked it. Seconds my dear?"

"No thanks Mom, I'm full. I'll take a bath now. Thanks for the food!"

Aunt Kaoru told me that there is a possibility that I may have 3 Alices cause my Mom has 2 and Dad has 1. I think Mom has the Insertion and the Stealing Alice while Dad has the Nullification Alice. Hmmmm... That means I inherited my Alice from Dad. *sighs* No use in thinking about this things. I should get some sleep because tomorrow is another tiring day for sure.

I went downstairs for a while to kiss them a goodnight kiss. "Good Night Mom, Aunt Yuka, Aoi." The three of them answered in unison "Good Night Mikan" "Night Mikan-nee."

The next day I listened to Aunt Kaoru's lectures about Alice and the Academy. I'm so glad Aunt Kaoru finally agreed to just give me lessons without using her Alice. I was so afraid that she might die giving me lessons using her Alice.

"Do you get it Mikan?"

"Hai! So you're telling me that you are the spy of the High school Principal and that the HSP is Uncle Kazumi?"

"Exactly!"

"Hmmm.. So the HSP and the MSP is on our side? Cause you told me that the MSP loved Okaa-san so much right?"

"Right"

"Now it makes sense! At least I have allies inside the Academy!"

"Exactly! Anyway Mikan can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure!"

"When you get there can you please pass these letters to my son?"

"With pleasure!"

"Thank you Mikan! Now let's get back to work!"

"Hai!"

**~After 2 years~**

**Normal POV**

"Oh my God Mikan! How did you do that?"

"I do...don't know Mom!"

"I think you have also inherited my Alices Mikan."

"I did?"

"Yes you did! Now if you don't mind, kindly insert that Alice stone inside Kaoru-senpai's body."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal your Alice Aunt Kaoru."

"It's okay Mikan. I guess we'll have to train more now that you have 3 Alices to train."

"Hai!"

**~After 1 year~**

"Mikan! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming Mom!"

"So tomorrow's the big day eh?"

"Hai! Aunt Kaoru!"

"You sound so cheerful Onee-chan, Excited?"

"Yup! In fact Aoi I'm more than excited!"

"Mikan you can still chan-"

"Mom, I've made up my mind, I'm going to stop that bastard, I'm sick of him!"

"Calm down Mikan! I know how you feel but still, your safety is at risk in here!"

"It's okay Mom! I can handle myself!"

*sighs* "I guess I lost! Come let's eat before it gets cold and we have a lot of packings to do later."

"Okay!"

**~End of Flashback~**

**Koko's POV**

As soon as Mikan started her long story I suddenly heard voices or should I say thoughts coming outside our "little house" when I tried to read Mikan's mind.

"Hey Imai, you sure about this?"

"Shut it bunny-boy or I'll shoot you with my baka-gun!"

"Why the hell am I in here in the first place?!"

"Now you ask?"

"Well yes cause I didn't get the chance to ask you when you suddenly dragged me out of the classroom."

"Well bunny-boy, you are here accompanying me to pry some informations about those two lovebirds inside."

"And why the heck should I accompany you?"

"Cause if you don't bunny-boy, I'm going to sell this pictures of you playing with the giant chick!"

"Damn you Imai! Heartless Money Freak!"

"Watch your language Nogi! And shut your mouth, I'm trying to listen to Mikan's past in here!"

"Fine!"

Now that's what you call a Lover's Quarrel. They really suit each other. Anyway should I let them eavesdrop or should I tell them to go? And just how the hell did I do that?! My Alice is Mind reading not an Alice of Super hearing, maybe one of Hotaru's inventions. I sighed at the thought cause she can really do whatever she wants. Damn it I was trying to read Mikan's mind but instead I heard the thoughts of the two lovebirds outside.

I glanced up at Mikan and she nodded at me with a look that says it's-okay-and-let-them-pry-if-they-want look. Then just like Mikan said I ignored them and concentrated on her story.

"And that's what happened over those Five years you were gone." She said after a while.

"Now that's what you call a long story!" I said with my goofy grin trying to ease the tension we have. I don't even know when this tension began. Maybe when she told me what happened with Kuonji. Grrrr... He makes me really mad! He should just go and die.

"I told you didn't I? But you never listen to me Mr. Yome." She said giggling, Boy I love it when she's happy especially when she's giggling. Good job Koko you made her smile! I smirk at the thought that the tension we were feeling a while ago was lifted and that she's now laughing or should I say giggling in front of me.

"Hmmm... Good point Ms. Sakura!"

"Oh by the way Mr. Yome I think we have visitors."

"I know Ms. Sakura and I'm on my way to greet them." I said while nearing the door. I was about to open the doorknob when I heard their retreating footsteps. 'Oh no you don't', I thought to myself. I opened the door and chased after them, good thing they're just at the opposite end of the hallway.

"Hotaru! Ruka! Stop right there! We know that you were eavesdropping and we let you eavesdrop because we want to ask a favor from the both of you."

"A Favor?"

"Yes Hotaru, a favor!"

"What kind of favor? Will you pay me?"

"No! I don't think we'll pay you BUT I know you'll accept my offer cause you want some information about Mikan's past and her Alices am I right?"

"Go on. I'm listening."

"Well to make the long story short we want you to join us in our little plan in exchange for the information you are itching to know. so what do you say?"

"Well you got yourself a deal Yome!"

Seriously? She really agreed?! Oh great! I convinced the Almighty Ice Queen Hotaru! This calls for celebration!

"Bunny-boy is it a Yes or a No? If you don't want to agree then you can leave now! "

"Imai, you sure about this? You only met her today and you already trust her?"

"Yes Nogi! And truth be told I'm also doubting but one thing I do know is that I can trust her cause our friend here Koko says that she's a nice girl."

"You don't trust her Ruka?" I asked Ruka with a frown. The hell! How can you doubt her? She's the most inoccent and honest person I heve ever met. I thought to myself.

"It's not like that Koko, it's just that I have never talk to her but I guess there's no harm in trusting her right?"

"Of course! Now let's go!"

**Mikan's POV**

What's taking them so long?

*sighs*

*stomach growling*

Hmm... I think I'm hungry, guess I'll cook for the four of us while waiting for them to return. I raided the fridge to look for some good ingredients but I only saw few vegetables.

Hmmmm... I think I can use this to make some curry, enough for all of us. I prepared everything I'll need, I also chopped and cut the vegetables I need. Then I started cooking the curry and the rice.

While waiting for the curry to be cooked I raided the fridge once again and I saw crabs. Hmmm... Crabs? What should I do with you? Guess I'll just cook it. Who knows they might like crabs?

The curry is done and I'm just waiting for the crabs, while waiting I set the table and I placed the foods in the table one by one. After I set the table I heard the door open and I knew at once that it's Koko.

"CURRY!"

"KOKO! where's your manners?! Don't go barging in like that, you'll destroy the door!"

"Sorry Mikan."

"Come let's eat, I prepared lots of food enough for the four of us."

"CRABS! The crabs are all mine you block heads!

"Ha...HAI!" We answered in unison.

I was startled at Hotaru's sudden outburst, Good thing I cooked lots of crabs.

"I didn't know Hotaru liked crabs so much." I mutter to myself but it seems Nogi heard me.

"Imai loves them, she's obsess with them. I don't even know why."

"Well I think it's because their delicious."

"Guess so. Oh wait, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself yet and it's the first time we talked. I'm Ruka Nogi nice to meet you."

"I'm Mikan Sakura nice to meet you too."

I smiled at him with my best smile and he smiled back at me while blushing. Wait! what?! He's Blushing?! Hmmm... Must be my imagination.

"KOKO! Wait for us! Don't go eating all by yourself!" I scold

"Gomenasai Mi-chan."

After that we started to eat and explained them our plan. About us planning on overthrowing the ESP ang killing him at once so that he will not bother us anymore. Then we told them about all the bad things he did to us and the others. And also about him killing my father in front of Me and Koko

"He killed your father?!"

"Yes Nogi! He killed my father. Please, let's not talk about it."

"Sorry Sakura."

"So... What do you think? Join us or not? If you're gonna join us there will be no turning back. But don't worry we will execute this plan when we reach high school."

"Koko give them some time to think! Hotaru, Ruka, it's okay. Take your time, Just come here if you have decided besides it's getting late you should head back now."

"Okay, thanks for the food. Good night, see you tomorrow at the classroom." The two of them said in unison. Then I smirked at the thought that their brain works the same.

"Good Night!" Koko and I bid our farewell to them and head back to the kitchen.

"I'll wash the dishes since you're the one who cooked dinner, just go watch some television."

"Oh! How sweet of you Mr. Yome! I would gladly accept your offer and watch the television. Good Bye." I said teasingly and head to the living room to watch some cartoons.

I'm not in the mood to watch some silly cartoons or whatever cause right now I think I'm about to explode! Is telling them the right thing to do? What if they don't join us and instead join the ESP? What should I do if that happens?

I was bombarding myself with this silly questions when suddenly Koko kneeled in front of me so that were at the same level. He caressed my cheek and wiped the tears away. Tears? I don't remember crying.

"Hush. It will be just fine Mikan, no need to worry and besides I'm always here for you whatever happens." He said while stroking my hair. I can't hold it anymore. I burst out crying and I hugged him tight then he hugged me back, comforting me.

"Arigatou Koko. For being at my side."

"Anything for you Mikan. Now let's get you some sleep."

As soon as Koko said that he scooped me into his arms from the couch and before I knew it he was already carrying me princess style towards my room. I wanted to protest but I had no energy left so I just let him carry me back to my room.

"Good night Mikan." He kissed my forehead and arranged my blanket before heading for the door.

"Arigatou Koko."

"You're welcome. Now sleep."

"Hai! Good Night Koko." I giggled.

"What a pleasant sound. Sleep tight Mikan."

As soon as he exited my room I fell a sleep..

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author's Note:**

**So how was it? still no good? Am I improving or not? Please leave some Reviews cause I want to know your thoughts about my fanfic :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and any of it's characters.

Chapter 6

Hotaru's POV

I'm walking side by side with bunny-boy while trying to understand every single word Mikan has told us. "Hmmm... She has plenty of Alice right now because she copied the Alices of her mother's friends outside the academy" I mutter to myself. "So... that means the ESP really is a bad person!"

"Right. The ESP is a bad person! How dare he kill Sakura's father in front of her! I guess this is not a problem we can solve by just saying 'I'll join or I will not join' huh?"

"For once I'll agree with you Nogi. I guess I have no choice but to join her cause I have to protect her. Such a fragile little girl fighting all alone to avenge her father's death."

"I'll also join her. After hearing what really happened to her made me feel guilty because at first I didn't believe her, I didn't know she had a past like that."

"So it's decided then? Let's tell her our decision tomorrow morning."

"Ok! Imai you're unexpectedly nice today, is it because of the crabs?"

-BAKA-  
"Shut up Nogi! Mikan is now my friend and I'll protect her!"

"Owwww... Ok ok ok... Calm down I was just joking! You didn't have to shoot me with the Baka-gun."

"I think I'll lower the price for these pictures so that it will be sold out at once, what do you think Nogi?" I said mockingly while waving the pictures of him in a dress in front of him.

"Give me those pictures Imai!"

"Shut up! Just go back to your room and get some sleep cause I'll be training you tomorrow!"

"Training? Training for what?"

"Use your brain Nogi! of course it's to train your physical and mental strenght!"

"Let me rephrase my question Imai. why do you have to make me strong?"

"Gosh! You're such an idiot sometimes Nogi!"

"Well I'm sorry! I'm not intelligent like you!" He said with irritation in his voice. *sighs* I'm so tired, I want to get some sleep but the idiocy of this bunny-boy is stopping me from getting my sleep. Guess I'll have to explain it to him if I want to rest.

"Nogi you're intelligent but you just choose not to use your brain. *sighs* Anyway I need to train your mental and physical strength so that when the right time comes you will be able to protect yourself and us. If you're still wondering when will that time come, I'm telling you it's very soon. We will need lots of strong allies if we want to overthrow the ESP. Got it?"

"Ha...h...Hai! I'm sorry! I didn't know you can speak for that long Imai."

'Damn bunny-boy! If you knew that I don't like talking for long then stop making me explain for you!' I thought to myself.

"Well then maybe I'll make an exception for you today cause were talking about something important right now."

"H..Hai! Oyasuminasai Imai."

"Oyasumi bunny-boy."

-The Next Day-  
Mikan's POV

I was awaken by the smell of bacon and eggs being fried in the kitchen. Hmmm... Smells so good. I feel hungry all of a sudden. Who's cooking? Koko?! It can't be! Last time I checked he can't even make a simple onigiri . And now? He's cooking a decent breakfast?! I have to see this! I climbed off my bed, brushed my hair and tied it into a ponytail then I tiptoed my way to the kitchen.

"I hope Mikan is not spying on me right now, I hope she's still asleep, I hope she's not wondering how and when I learned to cook." He said teasingly while glancing in my way. I pretended not to hear his remarks and continued to tiptoe my way to the table.

When I reached the table I heard him chuckling. I grin at him when he looks at me and I saw in his face that he was trying really hard to supress his laughter and to look shocked but he failed miserably cause as soon as he placed my food in the table he burst out laughing.

"What?!" I pout feigning innocence.

"Nothing." He continued to laugh.

"You're hiding something! Spit it out Mr. Yome!" I said playfully. Oh I'm enjoying this.

"It's just that you are so cute when you pout and you're cuter right now cause your feigning ignorance Miss Sakura." I flushed crimson red at his remark.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Yome but I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to keep a straight face but I also failed and soon we were laughing our hearts out.

"If only you used your Nullification Alice or your Barrier Alice, I couldn't have read your mind and find out that you were watching me."

"Oh... I see... So that's how you found out! I didn't know."

"Well let's put that aside now and let's start eating cause we might be late for class if we continue to chat like this."

"Okaaaayyyy~" I answered with a sing-song tone.

We ate our breakfast in a complete silence but not the awkward kind of silence, it's the relaxing kind of silence. After that we washed the dishes, got ready for school, then we head to the office of the High school Principal. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard a voice that sounds very BORED answer us.

"Uhmm... I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihara, it's so nice to see you again Uncle Kazumi." I said while opening the door.

"M...Mikan?!" His face light up with joy when he recognized me. Then he stood up and went straight ahead to where I'm standing and gave me a bear hug. "Oh Mikan! I missed you so much!" We stayed like that for a couple of minutes that seems forever then he noticed Koko and said. " Koko! You're here too?!"

"Uhm.. Actually I've been here since the very beginning, Sir."

"Ahahaha... I'm so sorry Koko." Then once again he gave me a bear hug but this time Koko is included. "I missed the both of you! How are you doing? Is the place you're staying at enough for the both of you?"

"Were fine Uncle and we also missed you."

"That's good to hear Mikan. And the place? How is it? You like it or not?"

"Actually Sir. We came here to thank you for the rooms you gave us. it's Wonderful and it's more than enough."

"KOKO! Stop with the honorifics! Just call me Uncle Kazumi."

"Okay Uncle Kazumi."

"Let's go Koko were gonna be late if we don't hurry! Goodbye Uncle, see you later! Thanks for everything!" I said while running for the door.

"Ok! Mikan, Koko be careful! See you later."

~After 5 minutes~

Koko's POV

We were panting like crazy when we reached our classroom. "Mi-chan why did we have to run again? The classroom is still empty!" I said while panting.

"Go...g...Gomenasai Koko! I thought were gonna be late." She said between her breaths.

After we caught our breaths and have relaxed I went to the nearest vending machine and bought some orange juice for us. Then when I came back to where Mikan is, I saw her talking to Hotaru-san and Ruka. I approached them and hand Mikan her drink. "Here you go."

"Arigatou Koko."

"You're welcome Mikan. So? What are you talking about?"

"They said that they're gonna join us and that they promise to keep it a secret."

"Really?! Really?! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said while hugging the both of them. But of course knowing Hotaru-san she immediately shoot me with the Baka-gun. "BAKA"

"Hotaru, Ruka please forgive the idiocy of my best friend here. Come! Let's go inside now. Just forget about that idiot." She smirked. Then Hotaru-san joined her. "Good idea Mikan."

They're teasing me! "I think you're planning something bad!" I said horrified at their expressions. "Stop smirking the both of you! I'm so sorry okay?"

Mikan's POV

After that conversation the day went on and we had our lunch, chat with each other, listened to our boring teachers, then we went to Central Town.

Hmmm... It was my first time to go there and it's a wonderful place! They had lots of different stores that sells good stuffs made with the use of Alice. And to top it all I was able to eat lots of Howalon in just a day and I even brought some home! I was grinning stupidly at the box of Howalon I just bought when Koko suddenly took it from me and started eating it.

"KOKO! GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled at him but he pretended that not to hear me and continued eating MY howalons. I can't contain my rage anymore I was fuming with anger cause he doesn't seem affected with my complains. Then suddenly I shoot him with my Electricity Alice which I copied from Jinno-sensei.

"Ooowwwwww! Owwwww! STOP IT MIKAN! I'm sorry! Calm down okay?!"

Realization hits me. "Oh God! What have I done?! Did I just electrocute you?! Shit! I'm so sorry Koko! I'm sorry! I don't know what got into me to do this to you! I'm so sorry!"

Koko's POV

I was shocked that Mikan electrocuted me but I knew that she just lost her patience so I just decided to let it slip. Or maybe not, guess I'll tease her for awhile.

"It only shows that you care for your food more than your best friend. I just came here to tell you that dinner is ready, then when I saw you grinning stupidly at the box of Howalon I decided to tease you but then..." Words fail me. What the hell? I decided to tease her not to tell her how I really felt. Guess there's no turning back now. I'll just include this in my little prank. Then I continued. "You electrocuted me!" My voice was shaky for some reason.

"I'm so sor-"

"You're such a glutton Mikan!" I shouted at her then made my way to my own room. what did I just do back there?! Did I just call her a glutton? Shit! She'll kill me for that! And why the hell did I became so emotional back there? It wasn't supposed to be like this! I was only trying to pull a little prank on her and this happens! And to top it all this mess started with a little Howalon! Were still kids after all. I laughed at the thought that I became emotional because of a little Howalon and that Mikan became violent because of it..

"I'm such a kid for acting like that." I mutter to myself. Then I heard Mikan's door open. 'Hmmm... Guess I'll continue my "little prank" until... I had my fun? Yeah! I can call it my sweet revenge. I thought to myself before making my way to the kitchen to continue "my sweet revenge".

"Koko! I'm sorry about earlier." Mikan said as soon as she saw me enter the kitchen. Tears welling up in her eyes. I decided not to look at her so that I can continue my revenge without pitying her.

"It's fine." I tried my best to sound so distant and cold. And I think it's a job well done cause she immediately kept quiet.

We ate dinner in a completely awkward silence. I tried to ignore the silence and just continue eating my food. As soon as I finished my food, I washed my plate then went to my room. When I entered my room I leaned on the door and sighed a sigh of relief. Who knew that ignoring her will be to painful and hard?! I heard a knock in my door and I knew who it was. Of course it's Mikan. it's just the two of us in here for God's sake.

"What do you need?" I answered coldy.

"I.. I just w..wa..want to say g..good n..ni..ght." She answered stuttering. She sounded like she was about to cry but tried hard not to.

"Night!" I snap.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, see you tomorrow."

I'm so angry but not at her and instead I'm angry at myself for making her sad. "Okay!" I said coldly. Then I heard her retreating footsteps. She slammed her door closed.

What a fool I am! Making her cry like that! Hmmm... There's no turning back now, I have to pull this prank perfectly. I looked at the alarm clock in my bedside table and it read 11:30 p.m *sighs* I have to sleep now, it's late. I'm sure tomorrow will be better.

After we ate dinner I went to his room to say goodnight and apologize one more time but then he dismissed me coldly after I said goodnight."what's eating him?" I mutter to myself. Then I went to my room and slammed the door closed. I changed into my pajamas and lied into my bed thinking of ways to apologize. *sighs* I hope we'll be able to talk tomorrow without shouting at each other. After thinking of ways how I will approach and apologize to him, I drifted to sleep.

-The Next Day-  
Koko's POV

I was awaken by the sound of my buzzing alarm clock beside me. I turned it off and looked at the time. It read 5:00 a.m. Hmmm... Pretty early eh? Well that's better at least I don't have to go to school with her. I got up at once and started to get ready for school.

I didn't bother to wake Mikan nor take a peek to see what she's doing inside her room. I cooked breakfast for the both of us. Then I ate my share and left Mikan's share in the table. After I ate my share, I washed my plate then I knocked in her door and said "Hey glutton! I'm leaving! I already cooked your breakfast! Bye."

Hmm... I'm enjoying this a lot! Anyway I have to leave now if I don't want to go with Mikan. Before she can reply, I already went outside to go to the Elementary Division.

Mikan's POV

I woke up at around 5:30 a.m and I was getting ready to go to school when Koko knocked in my door and said "Hey glutton! I'm leaving! I already cooked your breakfast! Bye."  
He's leaving without me?! He is really mad at me! I hope we can make up with each other today.

~At The Classroom~

"Good Morning Mikan-chan." The two girls said in unison.

"Good Morning Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan. Uhmmm... Did you see Koko?"

"Koko? I think I saw him with Kitsu and his other friends a while ago." Anna said while caressing her chin as a gesture of remembering something.

"Where?" I asked.

"hmmm.. I think they are in the cafeteria, bullying younger students." Nonoko said disapprovingly.

"Oh... I see... thank you!"

"What's wrong Mikan? Why didn't you go together? Did you fight?"

"Huh? Oh... Nothing! Everything's just fine, No need to worry Nonoko-chan!"

"If you say so..."

"Hey Naru's coming! Everyone back to your seats!" One of our classmate shouted.

"See you later Mikan-chan!" the two girls said in unison. Then they head back to their seats.

"Hey pig! You're in the way!" A certain sandy haired boy said.

I looked up to see who the rude person is and was shocked to see that it was Koko, my best friend. I unconsciously made way for him and when I realized what he just did to me, I decided to take revenge. I used one of my Alice to make the floor slippery. And when Koko finally entered the classroom he tripped at once along with his friends.

I kept my cold facade and my poker face on while walking towards my seat. Then as if on cue Narumi entered the classroom when I reached my seat. Then Narumi started checking the attendance.

"Uhmm... Koko-kun, Mikan-chan, what's wrong? Why do you have this scary aura around you? Did you two fight?"

What's up with Narumi-sensei and everyone else?! We've only been together for two days and they can already see through me. Am I really that easy of a person?!

"Nothing happened Narumi-sensei. Everything's just fine. We didn't fight. I'm just really in a bad mood today." I said coldy.

"How about you Koko-kun?"

"Same! Just in a bad mood!" Koko said with the same tone I used.

"I...is th...that s...so?" Narumi said stuttering. "Well then I guess we'll have free period again. Koko-kun, Mikan-chan, cool your heads a bit during this time." He finished. And as soon as he finished he immediately left us.

"Cool your head eh? Sounds a pretty good idea." I mutter to myself. I teared a piece of paper from my homeroom notebook and write something in there. As I finish, I fold it neatly and handed it to Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan.

"Just tell the teachers for me!" I teleported myself back to my room and started crying. I cried and cried until I can cry no more. After a while that seems like forever I heard a knock in my door. I rushed to my door and opened it at once.

As soon as I opened the door disappointment floods through my face. It was Hotaru and Ruka. I thought it was Koko. "Oh what a surprise! What brings you here?" I tried to smile but I just can't.

"Mikan! You're the worst! Aren't we friends?! Look at you! Your eyes are swollen from crying!" Hotaru said eyeing me with her signature look, impassive and cold look.

"You know Mikan, you can always talk to us about your problems. Were friends remember?" Ruka said with concern.

"I'm sorry Guys. I'm fine, really! I just need some time to adapt in my new environment, I'm just kind of homesick." I smiled feeling satisfied with my excuse. Well it's not a total lie cause I really feel homesick. "Oh! And we just had an arguement, that's all!"

"You did fight after all! What was the cause of your fight?"

"I'm telling you Ruka, it's nothing. It's just an ordinary childish fight."

"If you say so..."

"Mikan you should make up with him today, got it?"

"Yes Hotaru."

"Good! Let's go Nogi!"

"Wait! I forgot to tell you something. Tomorrow I need you two to be here at 12:00 noon. Okay?"

"Why? Tomorrow is saturday."

"Exactly Ruka! It's saturday that's why! And I also want to introduce you to someone."

"Okay." The two answered in unison.

"Thanks Hotaru, Ruka!"

To be continued...

Author's Note:

I know it's kind of boring but I like it this way cause I want to make this story looooonnnngggg! This story focuses on their daily lives that's why it's like this! Please bear with me! And if it's to "girly" for you I want to apologize but what can I do?! I'm a just a little girl who loves romance like this. Anyway the next chapter will be their training and planning for the ESP. Please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Ok guys so here's chapter 7 I know that this chapter won't satisfy you that much but please bear with me. I'm currently working on my chapter 8. I'm really sorry if I didn't update for a veeeerrrrrryyyyyy long time. And I'm really sorry if this chapter can't make up for my absence but please Read and Enjoy! XDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 7**

**Koko's POV**

While Kitsu and the others are playing pranks on the kids I looked at the time and saw that were going to be late that's why I called Kitsu.

"Kitsu!"

"Yeah?"

"We have 5 minutes left before class starts! Let's go!"

"Huh?! Who cares about class?!"

"Want a list?"

"No! But seriously I don't mind skipping Naru's class."

"Ohhh... But Anna will worry you know?" I smirked. Whenever Anna is involved he'll fall for it.

"Oh shit! That's right. Let's go Koko!" He said while grabbing my arm and running for the door.

"Hey guys! Stop it! We're leaving!" I shouted at the others.

**~At The Hallway~**

'Hmmm... Who's that brunette at the door? Well there's only one brunette I know, why don't we play with her for a bit.' I thought to myself. "Almost There!" Kitsu shouted while panting. "We can see that Kitsu. No need to state the obvious!" I said also panting.

**~At The Classroom~**

"Hey pig, you're in the way!" After I said that she stepped out of my way and went inside. As soon as I stepped on the floor of the classroom I felt that it was too slippery to walk to but I still tried to take another step and I failed miserably cause when I raised my other foot I immediately slipped. Then after that I knew it was Mikan's revenge because of the smirk that formed on her lips.

She walked towards her seat with her cold facade on and I followed her back to OUR seat. Then Naru entered the classroom and started to check the attendance.

"Uhmm... Koko-kun, Mikan-chan, what's wrong? Why do you have this scary aura around you? Did you two fight?" He said after checking the attendance.

"Nothing happened Narumi-sensei. Everything's just fine. We didn't fight. I'm just really in a bad mood today." Mikan answered after a while.

"How about you Koko-kun?"

"Same! Just in a bad mood!" I said with the same cold tone Mikan used.

"I...is th...that s...so?" Narumi said stuttering. "Well then I guess we'll have free period again. Koko-kun, Mikan-chan, cool your heads a bit during this time." He finished. And as soon as he finished he immediately left us.

I saw Mikan hand a note to Nonoko and Anna then she teleported back to our room or at least that's what I think.

Anyway I really want to go back there right now cause' knowing Mikan she's probably crying right now. That's her way to cool her head after all. I guess I'll have to fix this problem before the sun sets.

**~DING~DONG~DING~DONG~**

**Normal POV**

The bell rang signaling the students that it is time for lunch break. All of the students rushed towards the cafeteria except for one sandy-haired boy.

As soon as Koko heard the bell he went outside to wait for the next bus going to Central Town.

When he reached Central Town he rushed to the only store that sells Howalon. After he had bought his peace offering which is Howalon, he rushed towards the bus then to their room.

**-Back in the Dorm-**

**Mikan's POv**

'Get a hold of yourself Mikan! You need to train! Knowing Koko it's probably just one of his pranks!' I thought to myself trying to convince myself.

***Knock*Knock*Knock***

"Coming!" I said wiping the tears that was left in my face. "Ko...ko. Wha...what are you do...doing here?" I said stuttering.

"What do you think?"

"Uhmmm... Mocking me?"

"Did you think that I would go all the way to Central Town to buy Howalon and go straightly here just to mock you?!"

"I... I don't... I don't know! Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to do the obvious." He said then showed me the boxes of Howalon behind him. "I'm sorry! I know that by now you already know that this is just one of my pranks and that I went overboard. That's why this Howalons are my peace offerings. I'm really sorry. Think you can forgive me?"

"Of course Koko! And I also want to say sorry cause' I electrocuted you. And by the way I'm not crying because of you, I'm just feeling a little homesick."

"I know. I just read your mind." He finished with his goofy grin. Then we started laughing uncontrollably.

**~Next Day~**

**Koko's POV**

"Mikaaaan~ Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming." She said while rubbing her right eye.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Good Morning! And please STOP it with the 'sleeping beauty'!" She said slightly blushing.

"Hai. Hai." After that we ate our breakfast while chatting with each other.

"Nee... Koko..."

"Hmmm?"

"Can I introduce Ruka and Hotaru to my Uncle?"

"Sure. Anyway why are you asking me?"

"Nothing! Just felt like asking someone's permission."

"Ohhh... I see... Well, let's put that aside for now and talk about something more important."

"Important?"

"Yes Mikan! Important! Have you forgotten our plan? We still need to train and improve ourselves. And we also need to work on our strategy."

"Baka! Of course I know that Koko! Oh by the way I want to meet Hii-sama. Can you accompany me?"

"Huh?! You can manage without me right, so why?"

"Cause' I also want you to meet her so that I can introduce her to Ruka and Hotaru."

"But she hates men!" I tried to reason out because I'm not really in the mood to meet someone.

"Ohhh... I forgot about that. Hmmmm... Let's see..." Mikan said while caressing her chin in a gesture of thinking a plan."Aha! Why don't you dress up like a girl?" She asked excitedly.

"NO! NEVER! There is no way I'm wearing a girl's clothing!"

"Ehhh?! I think it will look good on you!" Mikan reasoned out with a mischievous grin.

"NO WAY! I don't want to! And besides do you think Hii-sama is a fool to not notice my disguise?!" I said while shaking my head disapprovingly.

"Hmph! Then do you have any ideas that we can use?"

"Why don't you just ask permission from Hii-sama? Ask her if you can bring Ruka and Me with you. We'll wait outside the Hanahime-den until she agrees. What do you think?"

"I think that might work!" She said with a wide grin. "Let's go to Uncle first. I want to ask him a favor.'

"Then it's decided! Let's go!"

After that conversation we went to Uncle Kazu's office then Mikan told him her request. And guess what? Her request was to make Uncle Kazu persuade Hii-sama to let Me and Ruka inside the Hanahime-den.

"Mikan I'm really sorry but I think that would be impossible."

"But you're a Principal! You have the power!"

"Have you forgotten that Hii-sama is also a Principal?"

"Oh... Yeah... I totally forgot about that! I keep forgetting things these past few days." She said while smiling sheepishly

"You know Mikan, why don't you just ask her yourself? I'm sure she'll agree if you're the one asking."

"Huh? Why do you think that Uncle?"

"Cause' she love cute girls and you're the daughter of Yuka, her favorite."

"I see... Ok I'll try! Let's go Koko!"

"Ok! I'm sure Ruka and Hotaru-san are already waiting."

**~In Front of Koko and Mikan's Room~**

**Hotaru's POV**

"Where the hell are they?!" I said fuming with anger. "How dare them! Making me wait like this, I won't forgive them!"

"Calm down Imai-san! Maybe they just lost track of time." Nogi tried to calm me while caressing the head of his bunny. " I'm sure they'll be here any minute now." And as if on cue Mikan shouted.

"Hoootaaaaaruuuuu~ I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about it!" She said while running to our side.

"Sorry Hotaru-san and Ruka-san! I'm really sorry! Mikan lost track of time while chatting with her uncle." Koko apologized for Mikan.

"Well it seems like you two are okay now." I said while smiling one of my rare smiles. My anger a while ago completely forgotten.

"Ahhh! Imai! Did you just smile?!" Bunny-boy shouted.

"Shut up Bunny-boy! Let's go!"

"Okay! Let's go to his office now!" Yome said while dragging us outside the dorm.

**Mikan's POV**

While we were being dragged by Koko I came up with an idea. "Koko! Wait a minute! I'm too tired to walk, I'll just teleport us there! The faster the better right? Here hold my hand."

The four of us held hands then I teleported us back to my Uncle's office. "Uncle Kazu~ Were back! And we brought Ruka and Hotaru with us!"

"Welcome back Mikan, Koko." He said while patting our heads. "And welcome the both of you. Come over here. Don't be shy."

"Ehhhhh?!" Ruka shouted then he continued."The person you want us to meet is the High school Principal?! ho... How are you related with each other?!" .

"Yup! He's my Uncle!" I said while grinning. He's reaction was priceless.

***CLICK* *CLICK***

"Alright! I'll become rich with the money I'll get by selling this pictures." Hotaru said while showing us the pictures she took.

"Wahhh! Delete those pictures right now Imai!"

"No! I'll sell them all to become rich!"

"Guys! Please calm down! We are in the office of the High school Principal so please behave yourselves." Koko said trying to stop the fight between the two.

"Don't act like an adult Yome." Hotaru teased.

"Mou! Hotaru please stop teasing Koko, he was just trying to stop you two." I said while smiling at Koko.

"I would like to apologize to you Sir. Kazumi cause' we were acting so stupid in front of you." Hotaru apologized then bowed to Uncle. "And as for you Mikan, please stop being so protective of Koko, ok?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm so sorry Sir. Kazumi! We didn't mean to fight in front of you. Please forgive our rudeness." Ruka apologized to Uncle.

"Ahahahahaha! What's with your friends Mikan? They are sooooo boring! So stiff! And so formal! I was expecting them to be more like you." Uncle said with a wide grin.

"What do you mean by that Uncle?!" I asked feigning hurt.

"Anyway, please don't be too formal with me. Just call me Uncle Kazumi or Uncle Kazu. I don't really like it whenever someone close to me is being formal with me. Your Mikan's friends that's why your also close to me." He finished with a smile.

"Hai! Uncle Kazumi." The two said in unison.

"There! That's more like it. So... Now that the introductions to me are already done, why don't you go to your next stop?"

"Ah! That's right! We better get going! I'll see you around Uncle!"

"Ok Mikan! Take care! Visit me some other time so that we can chat and have some tea."

"Hai! Let's go guys!"

"Okaaaaaayyy!" Everyone said in unison.

**-Back to their dorm-**

**Koko's POV**

"Oy Mikan! Shouldn't you introduce yourself to Hii-sama first before we all go there?" I said with worry. It's Hii-sama were talking about! We don't know what she'll do if we just suddenly barge into her room.

"Koko has a point Sakura-san. That would be so rude." Ruka said.

"Hmmm... Ok! I've decided! Me and Koko will go meet her today while you two go back to your rooms! We'll just introduce you to her this weekend so make sure you don't have any other plans ok?"

"Sure! Nice idea Mikan! At least I'll have the time to print this pictures for tomorrow's sales!" Hotaru said smirking.

"Oh no you don't!" Ruka shouted while going after her.

Then Koko and I wasted no time and rushed to the Hanahime-den before it gets dark. Surprisingly Hii-sama was expecting our arrival. Must be the work of Uncle and of course I'm gratefull cause' I don't have to go all the trouble of pleading Hii-sama just to let Koko inside. Then introductions were made and we are now inside the Hanahime-den drinking tea..

"Ohhhh! So you're Yuka's daughter! You really resemble your mother, Mikan-no-kimi! You're so charming and sweet just like her!" Hii-sama said excitedly.

"Thank you very much Hii-sama. We just came here to introduce ourselves and to pass on a letter from my mother. She said that it contains all the information you will need before the initiation of our plan." I said as I hand her the envelope with the letter inside.

"Mikan-no-kimi why so stiff? Don't worry, you still have a lot of time before that day comes so just enjoy yourselves for now."

"I once again thank you Hii-sama for your concern! And I will do just that! And don't worry cause' we will be back this saturday with more company. Would that be okay or would it be a burden to your busy schedule?"

"That would be lovely Mikan-no-kimi!"

"Great! Then we shall take our leave for now cause' it's getting late and we still have our classes to attend tomorrow. See you on saturday Hii-sama. Good bye and Good night!"

"Good Bye and Good night Mikan-no-kimi, Yome-san! I'm looking forward to see you once again. Yome-san please take good care of Mikan-no-kimi." She said while waving her hands at us.

Then Koko and I nodded and I teleported us back to our room.

**-Koko and Mikan's Room-**

**Normal POV**

"Well that went better than I expected. I didn't think Uncle Kazu would really help us!" The sandy haired boy said while yawning. "So Mikan, you still want to eat dinner or just go to bed? It's been a long day." Koko said while looking at Mikan.

"I'm too tired to eat! I want to sleep~" the brunette said while rubbing her right eye.

"Hai! Hai! Let me put you to bed my princess!" Koko said while carrying Mikan princess-style. He went to Mikan's room and put Mikan down on her bed then he arranged her blanket. "Good night Mikan!" and kissed her in her forehead. "Night Koko..." She mumbled in her sleep Then he went to his own room.

**-The Next Day-**

**Koko's POV**

Everything went by normally like any other days. The class was boring, my classmates fooling around whenever there are no teacher's, everything is so dull except our lunch break cause' Natsume-san and Ruka-san joined us.

"KOKO! Come here and help us clean!"

"Hai! Coming Mikan!"

I was out of my trance when Mikan suddenly called on to me to help them clean. "I never thought that Natsume-san would actually take the initiative to eat with us." I mumbled to myself but it seems like Hotaru-san heard me.

"More like bunny-boy forced him. He didn't even speak a word the whole time." She said.

"Hmmm... Guess so... But I think he's a good guy." Mikan said while rubbing her chin.

"What makes you say that? And what are you thinking?" I asked her.

"How did you know that I was thinking of something?"

"When you make that gesture it's obvious that you're thinking hard."

"I see...I didn't notice that I was doing that gesture."

"You know her too well Yome." Hotaru-san said with a smirk.

"Of course I do! I've known her since birth. Anyway let's put that aside for now okay? And you still haven't answered my question, Mikan."

"What question?"

"What makes you say that Natsume-san is a nice guy?"

"You sound jealous Yome." Hotaru-san teased me once again.

"No I'm not! I'm just curious." I shouted. Then Hotaru-san just continued to smirk at me.

"Hmmm... I don't know Koko. I just feel it. There's something inside me that says that he's a nice guy and that I can trust him. Oh! And because he's a Hyuuga that's why I know that I can trust him."

"Good point Mikan! I agree! He is Aunt Kaoru's son after all."

"Basing from the judgement of you two it seems like you know Hyuuga's mother." Hotaru-san said suspiciously.

"Yup! We know her!" Mikan and I said in unison.

"How did-" Hotaru-san was cut off by a new voice. "What do you know about my Mother? Just who the hell are you?" The voice of a boy said.

"Natsume-san? Is that you? Were you eavesdropping?" I asked confused. Did he overheard us?!

"I ask you a question so answer me!" He demanded. He slammed the door open and entered the classroom.

"I know your desperate to know but let's talk about this some other time on a more private place. Please." Mikan said with worry. I think her opinion of Natsume-san just changed.

"When and where?"

"Tomorrow after class in the rooftop."

"Hn."

After he said that he walked away and we finished our cleaning duties. We went to our own respective rooms and fell into a deep slumber.

**To be continued~**


End file.
